1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective devices, and more particularly to alarms for shutting off appliances and rendering noticeable the malfunction thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the more common failures occurring in a mechanized household is the failure of a washing machine. Typically a washing machine is connected to the household waste system through an antisiphon connection which allows for leakage in cases where the waste line is clogged. The automatic features of a washing machine, on the other hand, are particularly suited for unattended use and the inadvertent clogging of the waste line almost always results in spillage of large quantities of water. The alternatives left to the user were quite limited. As one option the user may monitor the machine very closely and stop the operation thereof when the first signs of spillage become evident. Alternatively, adequate precautions have to be taken and the waste line has to be constantly checked for possible obstruction. Most of these options are time-consumming and defeat the purpose of the automated appliance. It is for these reasons that various devices have been provided in the past which in one way or another monitor the machine and shut off the operation thereof in the event of failure.
The instances of water spillage in an automated washer occur primarily as result of the failure of the level sensing circuits therein or because of waste line obstruction. In most instances the prior art corrective measures are primarily directed to modifications in the drain structure itself which are often not successful or too complex.